


Blooming Lily

by killu0tine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Everyone Is Very Nice, F/F, Gen, Happy Ending, Lesbians, They are all good friends, hinata is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killu0tine/pseuds/killu0tine
Summary: Kiyoko comes out to the Karasuno High volleyball team.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Blooming Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Not a shitpost this time! I swear you will occasionally get fics like these from me. Also, I'm not that great at writing longer stuff so I apologise for having only like one fic over 1k words.

It was a sulking Thursday afternoon after volleyball practice that quietly thundered, much like Shimizu Kiyoko's mood.

She had excused herself to go to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall, leaning against the door.

Kiyoko had come to realise over the years that she wasn't interested in men at all. And she especially wanted to tell her not-so-secret admirers Tanaka and Nishinoya before it was too late.

However, she felt deeply nervous about telling the team. How would they react? It was volleyball, not a sociology class. Kiyoko wasn't really able to gauge what the general opinion of LGBT+ people was on her team. 

Still, she persisted. She went to the sinks, splashed her face with water, and blotted it with her sleeve to make sure it didn't look like she had cried.

Besides, Kiyoko wasn't crying. She had never been so simultaneously fearless and fearful in her life. But she knew that her spirit wouldn't break, even if she had gotten the most negative of reactions from the team.

They had been nothing but endlessly kind and respectful of her– well, Noya and Tanaka definitely overstepped their boundaries a few times, but she knew they didn't mean any harm.

Kiyoko walked out, like she was going to die and yet be reborn. 

Her voice, calm and quiet as ever, rose up as she sank down, leveling herself to the boys sitting down around her.

"Hello! You all did an amazing job, as always. I never fail to see your growth and I'm so proud of you guys." she said.

"No, we're proud of YOU for helping Karasuno become such a kick-ass team!" said Nishinoya. The rest voiced their agreement.

Kiyoko cleared her throat.

"I'd also like to say that... I'm a lesbian. I don't wanna say that I'm the same Shimizu as I was before, because I feel free saying it. Hopefully, things will work out for the best." she said clearly and confidently.

"Why didn't you just tell us?!" Tanaka said, overexcited.

"Well, I thought over it a lot and I was really worried–"

"Shimizu, don't ever be afraid to tell us things like this. We'll accept you no matter who you are. You're always welcome here." Sugawara spoke in his gentle, understanding voice.

Tears welled up in her eyes as all the third-years and Yachi gave her a hug.

"Thank you..." Kiyoko whispered, smiling. 

Even Tsukishima, the bitch from hell, looked proud of her.

"Kiyoko-saaaan! What's a lesbian again? I forgot." Hinata questioned innocently.

"It means she dates girls, shit-for-brains!" yelled Kageyama.

"Oh! Cool! Kiyoko-san, I hope you find a cute girlfriend!"

Hinata was pure of heart and dumb of ass, and Kiyoko's heart was warmed by it.

Nishinoya leaped over to Kiyoko, screaming, "If anyone talks shit about you, I'll fucking kill them!"

And she knew the others agreed with him. 

They all took her out to the store Ukai ran and bought her a chocolate ice cream bar. Her favourite. They ate the meat buns as they always did, and Kiyoko biked home into the softly raining moonlight, feeling like she was at peace.

When she arrived home, she saw that Yachi texted her.

_hey, i wanted to tell you that you inspired me a lot today. in fact, i think i might be bisexual. do you want to go on a date to figure it out?_

Yachi was so goddamn cute. Even the way she texted was cute. Kiyoko's head spun, but one thing was for certain.

She typed, _hell yeah, I'll go on a date with you. tomorrow is Friday, would you like to meet up after practice ?_

Kiyoko was in the stars. After 18 years of avoiding romance and teenage dating like the plague, she finally had her moment.

She could take on anything.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH this was written really quickly so there are a lot of flaws but I like it so I'll keep it up :p


End file.
